Why?
by AGENT Kuma-chan
Summary: SasuSaku Sasuke wonders what it is about Sakura. He tries to figure out what makes him care for her, what it is that draws him to her. And in the end, he realizes he does not need to wonder, for it would be impossible to figure out.


_Why ask questions when the answer is right in front of you?_

**Why?**

Sometimes, when he stares at her, he wonders why. Why does he care for her—it is not yet love. Why, for even though she is nothing special, she means nearly everything to him? Why, when she is not much, just another person, she is the only person he sees? Why is it that even when he is alone, he sees her everywhere? Why?

Maybe it is how she looks. At first she appears to be some exotic beauty, with coral hair and brilliant eyes. There is a pale white glow to her skin, reminding him of the moon. Her fingers are slender, and she walks lightly, moving with grace. However, once he got past those first few moments, he notices that she isn't as amazing as she first seemed. Her hair, though vibrant and soft, actually has several split ends and rough patches. Her eyes might be an eye-catching emerald but other people have green eyes too. And, even though she has a striking face, her forehead is slightly large and her figure is normal. She is also very clumsy, tripping over nothing sometimes. If he compared her to other kunoichi, such as Ino, she wasn't that noticeable. In the end, she wasn't beautiful, just plain.

Maybe it is her mind. She is one of the smartest kunoichi of her age, maybe on of the smartest alive these days. She could cleverly make traps and figure out what to do in a situation. When needed, she could make plans and get herself safely out of trouble. However, for all of her quick-thinking, she still can't face a crisis calmly. Even though she is sharp, she can be dense sometimes, not realizing that men were flirting with her (or the increase of hospital patients after). Her intelligence is weighed out by her naivety.

Then, maybe it is her personality. She has a motherly streak to her, making sure that Naruto and he eat enough. When her best friends need someone to talk to, she is there to listen. And she doesn't just limit herself to her friends. She is caring to others as well, making sure that she heals every patient. She is also cheerful and fun, the life of every party, giving people something to smile about. However, she sometimes takes on too much work, for even when she is tired and worn out, she keeps working. Even though she acts like a mother to them, she sometimes fails to realize that she reminds them of the mothers they've lost. Of the family he has lost and can't regain. Though she is considerate and caring, she sometimes lets her temper take over, turning her into a rampaging monster. Her sweet side is outmatched by her ferocity.

So why did he care so much about her? Sasuke didn't know the answer to that. He didn't know why, whenever she was out of his sight, he notices and subtlety looks for her. He didn't know why, when she disappeared during a mission, he would worry. Why, whenever he fought, he would keep an eye on her to make sure she is safe. Why he would feel something heavy, a heaviness that would tighten in his chest and eat away at his stomach, whenever she cried or was hurt. Why, whenever she talked to some male, he would get angry and try to distract her away from them. That when she was sad and heartbroken, he wanted to (but never did) hold and comfort, telling her that everything would be ok. Why he sometimes wanted to stroke her soft, cropped tresses and hold her soft, healing hands.

Maybe she wasn't beautiful. Maybe she wasn't all that smart. Maybe she could be the devil himself sometimes. However, to him, she was perfect.

Her emerald eyes contained an innocence that was lost to the world, drowning him in even more. Her childish ideas, though sometimes impossible, continued to show him that not everything is corrupt. Though she would yell and punch, he constantly was captivated by her behavior. Every touch, gentle when she was healing, rough when she was angry, bespelled him more.

After trying to figure out why she was enchanting to him, he gave up. For, no matter how many answers he tried to find, he would only get more questions. He would only notice more things about her; small things that gave him even more to wonder about. Like, why does she like jumping down from trees or why is she afraid of horses? And then, after trying to find words to describe it, he realized something. That he was in deeper than he thought, stuck in a feeling that he didn't want to leave. A feeling that he could not name, words could not place, and would always change him. For….

_Love is indescribable and indefinable. It is just there, waiting to be found. _

…

…

…

…

**A/N:** -Author looks through story again- Ano…I don't know what I was thinking when I wrote this. It is seriously something that I shouldn't have posted.

…

…

…

But I was trying to clear up my notebook. So I had to get it out of the way.

…

My other romance story is much better.

…

Review?


End file.
